


Tiki's Dream

by Birdschach



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Female wetting, Gen, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:19:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Tiki's dreams is suddenly interrupted as she wets the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiki's Dream

Being a 3,000 year old Manakete, and the Voice of Naga herself, there wasn't much that Tiki hadn't seen or done. Because of this, she seemed to get tired incredibly easily, and enjoyed her dreams that reunited her with her long deceased friends more than anything. She had gone to bed early tonight, hoping for pleasant dreams, and was not at all disappointed when she began to dream of her and Marth enjoying time together in a warm forest. 

The two wandered about, talking and laughing, and before long Tiki was completely immersed in her dream. It seemed as though nothing could rouse her, not even her rapidly filling bladder as her hours of sleep passed by. Completely oblivious to her situation in the waking world, Marth and Tiki continued to explore the pleasant dreamscape. But as they explored, Marth slowly faded away, becoming quieter and quieter until he was gone entirely. Tiki continued on, however, not really registering his absence.

As she progressed, she reached a great, but slow moving, river, seeming to open up directly in front of her. Some part of her seemed to protest at this, knowing that that dream river meant something very important, but in her deep sleep the simple worry wasn't enough to wake her. Instead, she decided that she'd like to go for a swim in the lazy, inviting river. But as she waded into the water, she realized it was incredibly warm. 

Tiki woke with a start, quickly locking down control over her bladder, and stopping the leak that had begun as she slept. With movements that were almost routine, she reached down to check the damage. Feeling around, she could tell that she had woken up quickly, and while her panties were nearly soaked, she had only just dampened her red tunic, turning the rear of it a very dark red. There was also a dark patch on her bed beneath her, but all in all, it seemed she had gotten off lucky. 

She rose with a sigh, sad that such a wonderful dream had been interrupted, but she knew she should clean herself and her bed up as quickly as she could, before the others awoke. Though it might seem strange for a mythical figure such as the Voice of Naga, a 3,000 year old at that, to wet the bed, it was a surprisingly common occurrence for her. She just slept so frequently, usually without much warning, that it was inevitable. But as the piss that had soaked her panties cooled down rapidly, she realized what was different about tonight; she had stopped the leak early. She still had to pee.

In fact, she had to pee worse than she could ever remember. Tiki was used to waking up either empty and soaked, or quite desperate to relieve herself. But this was different. Tiki could hardly stand as a wave of desperation rolled over her, and her bladder twinged in pain. Just have to make it to...the latrine... Tiki thought to herself, forcing both hands between her legs, balling up the front of her tunic, and forcing herself to walk. With one agonizingly slow step after another, she walked towards the exit of her tent, praying to Naga that she would make it. 

Regrettably, not even Naga could help Tiki out of this mess. She reached the exit, and realized that she couldn't take her hands out from between her legs. Any change in the pressure there would be too much. At that exact moment, she felt a massive spike in pressure, and her poor, strained bladder gave out on her. She moaned helplessly, as her hot piss flowed out of her, passing right through her already soaked panties, seeping through the front of her tunic and her hands, as she tried desperately to stop the flow, to hold in the piss just a little bit longer. But as she felt it run down her legs, and turn her pink thigh-high socks darker, and the skin of her legs became more visible, she knew she had already lost that fight. She sank to her knees, then to a full sitting position, and the piss continued to flow out of her, forming a large puddle beneath her. 

When it finally stopped, she knew she should be ashamed. Tiki, the Voice of Naga, had pissed herself. But instead, she felt completely overwhelmed by the very relief of it. While she had wet the bed many a time in her long life, she had never been conscious as she pissed herself. And while the actual wetting itself was embarrassing, and incredibly inconvenient, the incredible feeling of relief almost made it all worth it. In fact, she felt more awake and energetic than she had in years as she sat in the warm puddle of her own piss, her clothes all but soaked through. Tiki had discovered at least one thing she hadn't done before, and was surprised at how refreshing it was.


End file.
